


Dark Side Logan AU

by RaisinOatmealCookie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, They get better, Unsympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisinOatmealCookie/pseuds/RaisinOatmealCookie
Summary: Remus and Deceit capture Logan so they can get back at the light sides, but they have a sad realization when nobody comes to rescue him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written before POF, so Janus is just known as Deceit.

Logan's eyes were covered by a blindfold and his glasses were off, and he was being blindly led to a table, where he was forcibly sat down. The blindfold was taken off and while he could still see without his glasses, it was dark. But he could make out the vague shapes of the two dark sides.

"So glad you joined us, Logan,"

"Technically speaking, Deceit, you both dragged me here against my will."

"But you didn't even struggle. Didn't try and get away. You're no fun to kidnap, apparently," Remus said.

"Would either of you mind explaining what's going on?"

"We're holding you captive. Then when the other sides come to get you, we're gonna finally get revenge for how they've treated us."

"There's some flaws in your logic, Remus. I would know."

"Well, it was my plan, actually," Deceit pointed out, "but please, explain what flaws there are in it."

"They aren't going to come for me. You could've chosen anyone else to capture for this and it would work. But they won't try and rescue me. Just wait."

Remus just laughed. "Oh, don't be such a pessimist, Logan! Of course they will! They'll be here before you know it." He started to walk out of the room after Deceit. "Just don't move from that table."

And he didn't. During the first few days, he tried and tried to convince himself that they were going to show up, even though he knew otherwise.

On the fourth day, he just sat and looked around the room, counting tiles on the ceiling or planks on the floor. Then he wouldn't sleep at all. Not because the chair he was sitting in was uncomfortable, in fact the cushion was quite satisfactory, but because he was thinking about how much the other light sides must hate him.

At the end of the week he sat there with his head buried in his arms, expression blank. He heard the door open, but didn't bother to look up. 

"Logan?" 

He lifted his head, no emotion in his eyes, just feeling tired. 

"We aren't going to let you go back there." Remus slammed a hand on the table with those words.  
"I thought that was already your plan."

"Those light sides don't love you. If they can't even bother to try and find you, then we can take you in!"  
"Deceit, they need me."

"They may need you, but they don't want you. We want you! We want you to be loved and safe and-"

"Says the people who kidnapped me."

"It's not like we were gonna hurt you," Remus pointed out. 

"No, he's right, Remus. We shouldn't expect you to trust us after we did that, but-"

"I wonder if- I'm sorry, I interrupted you, but I already understand what you're saying," Logan started. "Anyway, I wonder… if I could become a dark side."

"Become a dark side? I mean, you could live amongst us but I don't think you can switch sides," Deceit said.

"Virgil did."

"He's still one of us. He just- he was accepted by you guys."

"I'd rather be accepted by you. You seem to care somewhat more than they do."

Deceit gave a small smile. "Well-" he held out a hand and helped Logan stand up. "Whatever. Welcome to the dark sides, Logan."

~~~

Just another argument. And nobody realized Logan wasn't there, still. He figured that he wasn't going to show up unless he was called for. But he was still listening.

"That's completely unrealistic, Roman," Virgil argued with the creative side. "Logan, back me-" he stopped, looking over and seeing that Logan wasn't there. "Uh, why isn't Logan here?"

"Who needs him with his-" Roman started before Logan appeared in his usual spot. He looked the same, other than the light blue lab coat that he had over his usual clothes. He also wasn't wearing glasses, but what appeared to be safety goggles.

He leaned against the stair railing next to him. "Sorry I'm late. I was talking with the others. Virgil, you were saying?" he asked, a smile on his face.

The others' nervous expressions were priceless.


	2. A Serious Discussion

Patton called everyone together in the mindscape for a talk. Everyone except Logan, that is. He may not have been invited to the discussion, but he was listening.

Oh, he was listening to everything.

They were all sitting around a table.

"Alright, everyone. I've gathered you all here to discuss a very important topic. Deceit, Remus, I have a question for you," Patton said, before his smile dropped suddenly. "What did you do to Logan?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Deceit said.

"He doesn't show up unless we make him," Roman pointed out. "He never hangs out with the fellow light sides, he's acting uncharacteristically happy, and the outfit change? Very extra. Very not Logan."

"So, I'm gonna ask you again. What did you do to Logan?" Patton slammed his hands on the table, standing up, looking down at the dark sides.

"Nothing that wasn't entirely your fault," Deceit said.

"Don't lie to us, Deceit," Virgil said with a scoff. "Just tell us. Brainwashing? I'll bet it was brainwashing."

"I'm not lying, actually."

"Logan just wants to be listened to. And be taken seriously. You guys won't take him seriously while still letting him have fun," Remus said. "You won't let him be himself."

"You've taken away his emotions, in that way. He went so far as to act like a robot to make you guys take him seriously. You all say that he needs to loosen up, then he lets go and has fun once and you act like he's doing something wrong," Deceit stood up and looked Patton in the eye. "He left so he could be taken seriously. So he could be listened to. So he wouldn't be ridiculed by you anymore."

"Oh, please. As if we're supposed to believe that." Virgil rolled his eyes.

"I sure hope you would." 

Everyone looked at Logan, who was now in the formerly empty seat. His goggles were over his eyes, but he pushed them up to the top of his head. He was leaning forward, elbows in the table, chin resting on one of his hands, a subtly smug grin on his face. "Am I late to the party or did you just forget to invite me?"

"Logan, I specifically told you not to come."

"Oh, what an awkward situation."

"Logan, please leave."

"Why? Because you're afraid to hear the truth?"

"How am I supposed to know this isn't a brainwashing situation?" Patton asked, glaring at the logical side.

"That's what I was just saying, " Virgil added.

"Sit down, Patton. Everything Deceit is saying is the truth. Whether or not you believe us is up to you, but you can't change it. Do you want to know exactly what happened?" Logan stood up, pushing his chair in. He started to walk slowly around the perimeter of the table. "Dee and Remus wanted revenge over you all. I have to say, I don't blame them. They kidnapped me as a sort of trap to lure you in. While the things they did were wrong, their motives were… solid. Now, here's where it gets interesting." He stopped right behind Roman's chair, noticing the 'good' Creativity tensing up. "I've always known you all never listened to me. You never took me seriously. So when they captured me, I knew that-"

"Wait, when did they take you captive?" Roman asked, turning around in his chair to face Logan.

"You're joking!" Remus stood up, glaring at his brother. "He was gone for at least a week! You didn't even- oh, go off!"

"Remus, please. I don't need you to cause a scene. Let Logan finish," Deceit said, gently pulling Remus back into his chair.

"As I was saying, I knew that you all wouldn't come to rescue me. I had a feeling you wouldn't even notice I was gone unt you needed me, which I now know was true. You don't act like I'm ever there. So, why would you go to find me?

"After some thinking, I realized something. No matter how the dark sides act, you listen to them. Not because you think what they're saying is worth any value, sadly. But because you're scared of them. And I thought, if I could become one of them, it would work in my favor. I could get you to listen to me. And after you listen, I'll make sure you realize that what I'm saying, what we're saying, has a higher value than you think."

"But Logan, you're not yourself," Patton tried to argue.

"No, Patton. I'm more myself than I have been in a long time." He sat back down in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, clasping his hands together on top of the table. "They say if you love someone, you should let them go. I know you don't love me, but if you could let me leave anyway, that would be awfully kind of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to take care of."

And with those words, he vanished.

"Just so you know," Patton said as Deceit and Remus started to leave, "I'm going to get Logan back whether you like it or not. I don't know what you did, but this isn't Logan in the slightest. You're dismissed."

~~~

Logan sat at a desk in his room, writing data down from his latest experiment in a notebook. He heard someone rise up behind him. He stood up and turned around, seeing Deceit looking solemn. 

"Oh, Deceit… do you require any assistance?" he asked, closing his notebook.

"I know you heard Patton after you left."

"Yes, I… I did."

"They're so eager to get you back."

"Yes, well, they should've thought about that before they treated me like they did," Logan pointed out, leaning on his desk. "Besides, I'm still doing my job. It's not as if I ducked out."

"They couldn't care less about whether or not you're one of them."

"Oh, I know. They want to feel as if they've won against you two. But I won't give them the satisfaction."

Deceit nodded, a smile starting to form on his face before it faded away again. "Are you actually happier here with us?"

"Of course I am."

"How do you think Thomas is going to take it?"

"Thomas- oh, he doesn't know, yet? I thought-"

"The switch was a week ago. He hasn't called for you since then. You've only had discussions when he wasn't there."

"Oh, boy, is he gonna be _surprised _."__


	3. The Reveal

Logan was always listening. When the sides would have a discussion with Thomas, he was listening. When the sides would have a discussion by themselves, he was listening.

Before, he couldn't really hear everything that was going on when they were having conversations without him, only when his name was said and he was summoned.

But recently, he could hear every word they said to each other.

"I don't know how we're going to bring him back, he's pretty set on staying with Deceit and my brother," he had heard Roman saying one day.

"I've got a plan. Logan can't stay where he is forever. Thomas is going to want to talk to him eventually. He'll hate it so much, Logan will have to come back to us." 

Oh, Logan was going to prove Patton wrong. No matter what the others thought of him, if they were intimidated, or uncomfortable, or felt anything different about him, he was going to stay with the darks. 

So he was listening in on a conversation Thomas was having with Roman, Patton, and Virgil about this new idea Roman had, and whether or not it was "realistic." Logan personally thought it was and that Virgil and Patton were just being close minded by not listening to him.

"Wait, if anyone would know if my idea is doable, Logan would."

"Oh, yeah, I haven't seen him in a while," Thomas pointed out. "Can someone summon him?"

And that's when he decided to butt in.

"No need, Thomas, I'm right here." He rose up, arms crossed over his chest. He pushed his goggles up to the top of his head, before starting to say what he needed to say. "Roman, I feel like your idea actually is attainable, it'll just take more time than some of our previ-"

"Logan?"

Logan turned around to face Thomas. "Thomas, please allow me to finish," he said shortly, his voice laced with a certain coldness. "Now, Roman, I think it's a great idea and you should continue working on it. If you require any assistance, I will be willing to help, though I have been busy working on some experiments lately. But, I'm sure I can find the time for-"

"Logan, what the heck happened to you?"

"Roman, would you excuse me, _someone _isn't waiting for his turn to speak." He looked over at Thomas, sharpness in his voice and a harsh look in his eyes. "But, please tell me what was so important you had to interrupt me talking about the matter at hand."__

__"You've changed."_ _

__"Oh, my outfit?" he asked, doing a little spin. "Remus made the coat for me. And Deceit came up with the idea for the goggles when I was doing this science experiment in my room and had to wear them. I feel like 'mad scientist' is more fitting for me than 'teacher' is."_ _

__"Your glasses, too. What, you can suddenly see now?"_ _

__"I'm imaginary, Thomas. Patton doesn't need glasses either. They just fit our-" he took his note cards out of his coat pocket and flipped through, "-our 'brand.' But I like the goggles better, so I was able to fix my vision."_ _

__"So, that's all that's going on, right? Just an outfit change?"_ _

__"You mean the lights didn't tell you?"_ _

__"Tell me what, Logan, you're kinda creeping me out here. First you show up in this over the top outfit, and you're somehow being more irritable than usual, and now that I think about it, it's been weeks since I saw you last. And you start talking about being with Remus and Deceit? Something's up."_ _

__"Thomas, I'm a dark side now."_ _

__Thomas' eyes widened at the news. "Woah, no, no, no, you can't just switch sides!"_ _

__"Virgil did."_ _

__"He switched for the better, though."_ _

__"Oh, you don't believe this is for the better?" Logan gave an over the top fake laugh. "Sorry to break it to you, Sanders, but this is the best I'm getting."_ _

__"Logan, this isn't you."_ _

__"Patton, for the last time, yes it is! How many times do I have to tell you that this is me!" He pointed a finger at the moral side, clearly angry. "Just because you're in denial that I'm one of them, doesn't mean that you have to change me to 'who I used to be,' okay, I used to be like this, I-" he stopped running a hand through his hair, almost knocking the goggles off. "I wanted to be like this, but I had to… repress my emotions and interests to make you all take me seriously…"_ _

__Logan glanced down at his shaking hands before shoving them in his coat pockets. "But not anymore! I feel so much better now that I've let go and dropped the emotionless façade!"_ _

__The other four were silent. "Guys? Well, since we're done talking about that, Roman, back to your idea. As I was saying, you can come to me for help, and we might need to-"_ _

__"Logan, can you not?" Virgil finally said._ _

__"Not…?"_ _

__"Not change the subject, is what I believe he means," Thomas said. "What we're talking about is important. We can talk about Roman's idea later. Right now, we need to have a serious discussion."_ _

__"I'd prefer to not talk about this anymore than I need to, and I've already explained what's going on, so-"_ _

__"Logan, this is serious. You can't be one of them," Patton argued._ _

__"But I am! Why are you okay with Virgil changing sides but not me!"_ _

__"Because being a light side is good for me," Virgil pointed out._ _

__Logan scowled at the others before saying, "Virgil joined the light sides because that's what was best for him. I'm joining the dark sides because that's what's best for me. And if you guys can't see that, then… maybe I should stop showing up."_ _

__"Wait, you aren't going to duck out, are you?" Roman asked, looking genuinely concerned._ _

__Logan didn't answer before sinking down, and the last thing he could hear was everyone yelling for him.  
He didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. He figured out how to block out the others' discussions. Of course he wasn't going to actually duck out. A complete absence of logic would surely lead to disaster. But he still didn't have to show up to the conversations._ _

__He laid on his bed, looking up at the swirling nebulas and constellations painted on the ceiling. Then he heard a voice from his doorway._ _

__"You seem sad." It was Remus. Logan just turned over on his side to face away from him and hummed in response. "Your big reveal was that bad, huh?"_ _

__"I feel like I would've been able to convince them but I… lost control…"_ _

__"You- what do you mean by that?"_ _

__"My emotions. I used to figuratively bottle them up and throw them away, and then recently I've stopped. But it appears that as a result of me figuratively packing away my feelings in the past, they've… all come out at once. I-" he sat up and faced Remus, beckoning him to sit next to him. "Maybe I _should _go back to that. Be what they want me to-"___ _

____"No."_ _ _ _

____"No?"_ _ _ _

____"No!"_ _ _ _

____"But, Remus, we didn't get anywhere with the important discussion they were having all because of this. If I go back then-"_ _ _ _

____"Then they'll go back to not listening to you at all."_ _ _ _

____"You're right, but-"_ _ _ _

____"Logan, listen to me. I know I may not know much about logic and stuff, but I think it's better to have them listen to you then have them like you," he said. "And then again, they didn't really like you as you were until you weren't like that anymore. Did that make any sense?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, it did," he assured him. "Thanks."_ _ _ _

____~~~_ _ _ _

____Logan was reading a book in his room, when he could hear one of the others calling for him. He sighed and closed his book, setting it down on his desk, before sinking out and appearing in the living room where all the other sides were standing. Even Remus and Deceit were there, and everyone was looking at him, expectantly._ _ _ _

____"Oh, do you all need something?"_ _ _ _

____"No, but you do," Patton said, before Logan tilted his head in confusion. "You need an apology. From us," he clarified. "We didn't… I didn't realize how badly we treated you before. And… if you're happier like this, then I shouldn't stop you."_ _ _ _

____Virgil sighed, leaning on the rail of the stairs. "I'm also sorry, I guess. I shouldn't have used my dislike towards the others to dismiss how you feel about this. Or whatever."_ _ _ _

____Everyone looked at Roman, expectantly, but he scoffed dramatically. "I'm not sure how you expect me to apologise if I didn't do anything wrong."_ _ _ _

____"It's fine Roman, you don't need to-" Logan started before Deceit cut him off._ _ _ _

____"Roman, you can't act innocent like that. You know what you did."_ _ _ _

____"Fine. I'm sorry I used to ignore you and treat you badly. And I guess I didn't take the whole dark side thing very well either."_ _ _ _

____"It's… it's okay, guys. I shouldn't have just suddenly… switched without letting you know first, and-"_ _ _ _

____"You didn't have to. Logan, you have nothing to be sorry for, we were in the wrong," Patton was looking at the ground as he said it. "Please don't feel sorry for wanting to be happy. Like you told us. If you love someone, you let them go. We do love you. So, we won't get in your way anymore."_ _ _ _

____"Thank you, Patton. I would stay for the rest of this lovely moment, but I have some things I need to… take care of," Logan said, smiling at everyone before sinking out._ _ _ _

____As soon as he was back in his room, Logan started crying. These weren't sad tears. He was glad everything was better._ _ _ _

____Deceit and Remus joined him soon after. "Logan, are you okay in here? We heard crying," Remus said._ _ _ _

____"I'm fine. I'm great actually. Did you guys tell them to do that, or-"_ _ _ _

____"Well, we had a talk with them and helped them realize their mistake. The apology was Virgil's idea," Deceit said._ _ _ _

____"Thank you both so much. Dee, Remus, I- I'm so glad things are better."_ _ _ _

____"Us too."_ _ _ _

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all! I hope you enjoyed it. 💜 ~Aberdeen


End file.
